Monster
by Treehugger1427
Summary: Songfic. Draco is in love with Hermione. The only problem is that she doesn't love him back. What will happen when love is confessed ?


**A/N: I hope you enjoy !! The song is called Monster by Meg & Dia.  
**

**WARNING : Contains violence in the form of abuse.  
**

**Disclaimer: I would like to own Harry Potter. But I sadly don't. That belongs to J.K. I wouldn't mind owning the song either. But I don't. That belongs to Meg & Dia.  
**

**

* * *

**

**His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
**

He slammed the glass down. It hit the worn wood bar with a muffled clank as thunder clapped in the background. The glass joined the other dozen Whiskey glasses in to him. He decided that today was the day. He was going to find out why she didn't love him.

'I thought she loved me too. 'he thought hazily to himself. He needed to know why Hermione Granger didn't love Draco Malfoy back. The blonde gave a slight nod and slid off the bar stool. The man stumbled towards the door. The man was on a mission. He walked to her home.

**He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window... **

Draco banged onto the oak door of Hermione's flat. He slumped onto the door frame to support his lean frame.The rain soaked him as lighting lit up the dark sky. He knocked harder and faster when no one answered. Silence greeted him at the door. He walked over to the nearest rain soaked window. Draco peered into the window to find Hermione facing him in her pajamas wide-eyed and with fear clearly written across her face. 

The girls heart thumped in her chest and beated in her ears when she saw the pale boy peeping through the window. Hermione dashed to the door and Draco followed her movement. He beat her to the door and with a simple unlocking spell he shoved his way into the girls home. Hermione froze in her steps and slowly backed away from the intruder. Draco inched closer to her. Her back hit the wall as Draco made a grab for Hermione's shoulders. She ducked under the man's pale arm and sprinted for the stairs.Anger bubbled in Draco veins as his love ran from him.

They bounded up the wooden staircase. Hermione's heart thumped in her chest as he got closer and closer. She reached for the glass knob of the bathroom door. The girl slipped inside just as Draco made another grab for her. His hand getting caught in the door as it slammed and locked shut.

"Fuck ! " Draco cursed as his bones snapped like a twig.

**That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
**

Hermione slumped to the cold, hard tiled floor as waterfalls of salty tears fell from her face. Hermione hugged her knees and cried tears of fear.It was like before with the storm and drunken raged Draco. She remembered...

_Hermione ran into the living room as she heard a crash. On the floor was her parents vase from Pairs. Next to it was a clearly drunken Malfoy.  
_

_"What do you want Malfoy ?!" Hermione spat out enraged that he dares to break into her home and damage it !! Draco merely grinned at her.  
_

_" I love you Hermione Granger and you love me too !" Draco slurred out as he swayed in his spot. Hermione let out a small chortle.  
_

_"I don't love you. I hate you. I loathe you. You are an evil wizard Malfoy ."  
_

_"I AM NOT AN EVIL WIZARD AND YOU DO LOVE ME !!!" Draco screamed as he charged at Hermione. Her back hit the glass door knob on the living room door. It shattered under the weight and cut Hermione's lower back. She cringed in pain as the glass toar through her soft flesh. Draco grabbed her wrist and roughly shove the girl to the hard floor. She laid there as Draco threw a lamp towards her. Hermione ducked but the lamp shattered against her head, leaving small shards in her bushy hair.  
_

_"Stop it ! " Hermione yelled hoping to stop his rampage. The blonde attacker walked towards her. Hermione cringed in fear as he closed in.  
_

_"Do not tell me what to do you filthy mudblood !" Draco commanded. He smacked the girl with all of his force. The hand collided with Hermione's cheek. It stung as the man began to straddle her. He began to undo his belt and Hermione tried to push him off while screaming for help.  
_

_"Silencio " Draco slurred and her cries for help stopped. Tears fell from the girl cheek as the man stole what was left of her teenage innocence.  
_

Hermione screeched as a loud crash could be heard from the other side of the door. She placed a hand onto her soon-to-be round stomach. She tried to think of herself having a baby before marriage. But she couldn't do it. Every time she did that nightmare of a night crept into her mind. More tears prickled at her eyes when she thought of the baby's father. Hermione was terrified of that man.

**Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows**.

Draco banged his large fists against the door. Nothing would get the door open.

"Why won't you love me ?" Draco cried out through the solid door. He pushed all of his weight onto the door in hopes of it opening. The girl lifted her head from her knees and look towards the only thing that separated the two.

"Don't you get it ? You're an evil man. You're a monster ! I despise you !" Hermione yelled to the door. Draco gave up as she said this. His eyes sagged and he flooed his way back to the Malfoy Manor.

**I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.  
**

Hermione's voice played over and over in his head for days. You're a monster. I despise you. It said that over and over. The voice didn't leave him. No matter where he was or what he was doing. The voice told him you're a monster and she hates you. He had begun to yell at the voices to stop but they only seemed to get louder.

**Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattooed in his veins**.

Draco pulled the black silk sheet down as he climbed into bed. He laid , starring at the ceiling as the voices haunted him.  
You're a monster. I despise you. Draco groaned in frustration as those words were repeated over , and over, and over again. He shot up out of bed and grabbed his wand. There was one way to end it. He only saw one way. Those words were forever imprinted in his soul as he pointed the wand at his chest. Draco whispered the two fateful words.

"Avada Kedavra."

**

* * *

****A/N: I hoped you liked it ! I know I should update my other stories but I have major writers block on those. REVIEW !!! I'll give you ginerbread men !!**


End file.
